A Real Boyfriend
by decrocher-la-lune
Summary: After coming home from a very tiresome basketball practice, Nagihiko decided to check his Facebook. But what will he find there? Just some boring News Feed? Or possibly something that could change his life AND his relationship with Rima? RIMAHIKO FLUFF!:
1. Chapter 1

HOLAS! Sorry for the REALLY late update:$ this is one of those stories just to say that I'm not dead...Yeah...I'M NOT DEAD! I know have another story but... this idea, just came into my mind yesterday and I couldn't stop thinking about it. It's a little random and VERY OOC but its only because one: they're older, and two: they're dating. Strictly Rimahiko and its basically nothing but fluff...I'm ashamed.

DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN!

* * *

><p>.::Nagi POVMonday::.

I quickly opened the front door to my house and dragged me feet to my room. No one was home so there was no need for a greeting. I plopped onto my bed lazily and let out a heavy sigh, completely worn out. Basketball practices were getting more and more tiring lately. Well, maybe because we have the championships coming up... but STILL! Work us to the bone much...

It got boring just staring at my ceiling so I pulled out my Iphone and decided to check my Facebook.

Hmm...47 notifications...and most of them are tagged pictures and status from fan girls. I swear, these chicks get more and more annoying every single day. Today I wore a new pair of shoes and every time I walked by and girl, they would scream, faint or gossip. But the weird thing is, the teachers and a few guys were screaming and fainting. I shuddered at the thought. Some people really need to find a life, seriously.

You know I just realized, being Nagihiko is a _very _tiring job...

I scrolled down the News Feed to see what was going on out of boredom and saw a status from a certain blonde named Rima IceQueen Mashiro. I opened up the status and read the contents.

**Rima IceQueen Mashiro**

A real boyfriend. 3 Bored AF.  
>When she stares at your mouth,<br>Kiss her

... When she pushes you or hits you like a dummy cause she thinks she's stronger than you,  
>... ... Grab her and don't let go<p>

When she starts cursing at you trying to act all tough,  
>Kiss her and tell her you love her<p>

When she's quiet,  
>Ask her what's wrong<p>

When she ignores you,  
>Give her your attention<p>

When she pulls away,  
>Pull her back<p>

When you see her at her worst,  
>Tell her she's beautiful<p>

When you see her start crying,  
>Just hold her and don't say a word<p>

When you see her walking,  
>Sneak up and hug her waist from behind<p>

When she's scared,  
>Protect her<p>

When she steals your favorite hoodie,  
>Let her keep it<p>

When she teases you,  
>Tease her back and make her laugh<p>

When she doesn't answer for a long time,  
>Reassure her that everything is okay<p>

When she looks at you with doubt,  
>Back yourself up<p>

When she says that she loves you,  
>She really does more than you can understand<p>

When she grabs at your hands,  
>Hold hers and play with her fingers<p>

When she bumps into you,  
>Bump into her back and make her laugh<p>

When she tells you a secret,  
>Keep it safe and untold<p>

When she looks at you in your eyes  
>Don't look away until she does<p>

When she says it's over,  
>She still wants you to be hers<p>

When she reposts this bulletin,  
>She wants you to read it!<p>

- Stay on the phone with her even if she's not saying anything

- When she's mad hug her tight and don't let go

- When she says she's OK don't believe it, talk with her because 10 yrs later she'll remember you

-Call her at 12:00am on her birthday to tell her you love her

-Treat her like she's all that matters to you

- Stay up all night with her when she's sick

- Watch her favorite movie with her or her favorite show even if you think it's stupid

- Give her the world.

-When she's bored and sad, hang out with her

-Let her know she's important.

- Kiss her in the pouring rain

- When she runs up to you crying, the first thing you say is:  
>"Whose ass am i kicking baby?"<p>

If you do post this in the next four minutes the one you love will:

Call you  
>Kiss you<br>Love you  
>Text you<br>Guys post as: "I'd want to be this Boyfriend."  
>Girls post as: "A real boyfriend BORED AF.<p>

I smiled after reading her status then liked it; along with the other 23 people who liked it. I read some of the comments but most of them were from her fan boys saying "I'll be everything and anything you imagine if u go out with me!" I rolled my eyes. Cheesy…just cheesy. But aha sorry guys, she taken! Yes that's right taken, by a certain someone who goes by the name Nagi! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I began to manically laugh to myself like Tadase would.

Woah what?

I stopped what I was doing when I realized the horror.

Calm yourself Nagihiko...

See here's the story. Rima and I have been dating for about I'd say...more than 2 years now. I asked her out or well, was forced to; since Kukai forced me to ask her out on a date. She accepted of course, and after a couple more dates, I asked her to be my girlfriend. We tried to keep our relationship a secret for a while but; all the guys figured it out along the way, and the girls...i-it took them a while. Well, Utau knew from the start and we told Amu and Yaya. Amu wasn't too surprised. She said she knew it would happen someday but she did bombard us with questions. And of course, Yaya spazzed out...

Tis the end of my wonderful story.

I looked back at the status again. Hmm...this could be useful.

* * *

><p><strong>Facebook<strong>

**News Feed**

**Nagihiko Fujisaki**

Sore from basketball practice today. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day...;)

2 minutes ago . Like . Comment

**Yuuka NagiFangirlForever Maeda**,** Ayaka Ilovenagihikofujisaki Wada** and 16 others like this status.

* * *

><p>.::Next DayTuesday::.

I the next morning when I got to the front entrance of the school, I saw her walking by herself. Yes, okay this is my chance. I ran up quietly, and sneaked up behind her. I steadied myself and then quickly wrapped her in my arms.

Rima POV

I walked to school alone today because Amu decided to walk with Tadase today. I got up to the front entrance of Seiyo and was about to walk up the steps until I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waists tightly. I was so surprised, I screamed at the top of my lungs and I guess my body made a sudden reflex. Without even thinking, I closed my eyes and kicked the person behind me.

Right where the sun don't shine.

I felt the arms let go then heard the person groan and fall down in pain. I peeked open my eyes to see who I kicked.

"OH MY GOD, bloody hell Nagihiko! I seriously thought I was about to be kidnapped!" I yelled at him who got up but was bent over holding...where the pain was.

"At 8 in the morning on school grounds?" He asked, his voice sounding like it hurt to even talk.

I shrugged my shoulders "It could happen!"

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. Nagihiko stood up straight and stretched a bit.

"Um...so why did you just attack me?" I questioned.

"Oh, I wanted to give you a surprise hug."

I processed the information. "Oh well, okay."

Nagi POV

Before I could respond to anything, Rima jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged my tight. I hugged her back, wrapping my arms around her waist. She smiled up at me and looked into my eyes then giggled.

"See, doesn't it hurt less when you don't do it by surprised?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. I grinned and leaned down to give her a kiss. She reacted fast and stood on her tippy-toes. I licked her lips but she pulled back a bit. Not wanting to let her go, I pulled her back closer. But this time, she stopped kissing back and pushed my shoulders away.

"Nagihiko, there are people watching." she put her head down to hide her blush. I turned my head and sure enough, there were the "people". A whole bunch of fan girls and fan boys crowded around swooning and screaming at us. I made an irritated face and yelled out "Hey people! Get a life thanks!" then leaned back down. She laughed and grabbed my hand.

"C'mon, class is about to start." She pulled me towards the doors of the school. I lead the way, brushing my thumb against hers along the way.

.::AFTER SCHOOL/NAGI'S HOUSE::.

After school, Rima decided to come over because the teacher assigned a report to do with a partner that was due on Thursday. What the heck? Who does this teacher think we are; robots?

We were sitting in my room, I was on my bed with my laptop on my lap and she was on my desk chair that had wheels on the bottom, spinning around in circles. I kept typing letters in the search bar but then erasing them, trying to think of a good topic.

"Urghhh! I'm bored!" Rima cried.

"Well, you know we don't have to do this right now. It is due on Thursday so we have lots of time. So why don't we do it tomorrow?" I suggested.

"Okay, so... what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. You have any ideas?"

"Hm…maybe?" She grinned. "Let's play a video game!"

"Okay but I don't even know why you even try. I always end up winning." I smirked and getting up to turn on the TV and set up the game.

"What? What are you talking about? You suck." Rima insulted me while getting up and sitting down on the floor.

"Puh-lease. You can barely shoot." I replied back.

"Wanna bet?"

"Bring it!"

.::TIME SKIP::.

"Argh!" Rima screamed in frustration.

"I win." I stated with a smile.

"Go to hell Nagihiko." she slapped my arm jokingly, then pouted turning away from me.

I grabbed her and pulled her over unto my lap. Then I hugged her tightly and whispered into her ear. "Jeez Rima, could you get any cuter?" and kissed her neck. I felt her warm up which made me smile. Rima turned herself around and kissed me on the lips. She wrapped her arms and legs around me to get comfortable in her position. I licked her lips and this time she let me in, I explored her mouth with my tongue, not leaving any area untouched. I felt her hands play with my hair so I did the same. I felt her tongue slip into my mouth too, causing me to gasp. Her hands fell from my hair to the collar of my shirt and start unbuttoning the first button. I couldn't help it, I wanted more from her. She was just too tempting to stop right now. I smirked through the kiss and pushed her down to the floor without leaving her lips. I got on my knees with one arm holding me up, and the other snaking up her shirt. Her back arched when she felt my hands touch her soft and warm milky skin. Then a loud ring was heard coming from Rima's skirt pocket. We both stopped and let out a heavy sigh. I laid my forehead on hers and had an irritated expression on my face. I guess she saw it because she was giggling.

"Here I'll get it." I smiled an rather evil smile and my hand went from her shirt all the way down to her skirt without lifting it up. She gasped and a blush formed on her cheeks. I slithered into her pocket, taking my time to grab the cell phone. Frustrated with how long I was taking, she reached into her pocket and snatched it away from me. She flipped the phone open and spoke into it. I got bored just watching her talk, so I decided to occupy myself. I lowered my head to her neck and began to lick and kiss all over it. She gasped really loud and yelled at me.

"Nagihiko! I'm on the phone!" I tried to hold back my laugh but completely failed. I ignored her and returned to what I was doing.

"Urgh..." was the sound Rima made while trying to get up from under me. She propped up on her elbows and pushed my shoulder, making me fall over. She shut her phone and placed it back into her pocket.

"Thanks to you, my mom heard all of that." She gave one of her signature glares. I laughed out loud.

"ANYWAYS...she said that she's on her way to pick me up."

"Awe...but I don't want my Rima to go!" I whined and pouted like a little child would do.

"Aha, awe your cute." she winked and gave me a peck on the cheek. "But I have to go. See you tomorrow." She picked up her stuff and headed for the door. I got up and followed suit.

As she was putting on her shoes, we heard a loud honk coming from the driveway. I opened the door for her and sure enough, her mom was in my driveway, and it looked like she was having a very angry conversation with someone on her phone. Rima walked out and waved goodbye and I did the same.

.::WEDNESDAY::.

I saw Rima walking to the entrance alone again and this time, I decided to walk up to her. To everybody and anybody reading this Fanfiction; I have three words for you: Lesson well learned. I ran to her side and walked beside her.

"Good morning Rima."

"..." No answer.

I looked down at her but she wasn't looking up at me. She was looking down at the ground with nothing but sadness and sorrow in her eyes. They were all red from the silent tears that were slipping down her face. When I realized she as crying, I immediately stopped and grabbed her wrist. She turned around and gasped from the sudden move I made and looked up into my eyes. I held her cheek and wiped away all her tears.

"Who's ass am I kicking baby?" I smirked, remembering the status she put. It made her laugh, which was good. I never liked seeing Rima cry. I always felt this sharp pain deep in my heart, when I saw her shed a tear.

"Nobody's." she replied. I could tell she was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

I cupped her chin and lifted her face so her eyes met mine.

"I don't like it when you lie to me. Please, tell me what's wrong." I pleaded.

She let out a sigh before answering my question. "It's my parents. They were fighting all last night and I didn't get any sleep." Rima began to cry more and more, but it felt like it hurt me more than her. I held her hand and gripped it hard.

"Don't worry Rima, I'm here for you." I reassured her. She smiled up at me with caring and loving eyes. "Thank you."

And with that, we headed off to class.

.::AFTER SCHOOL/ NAGI'S HOUSE::.

Since we didn't get to do the report yesterday, we have to do it today. We sat in the exact same spot like we did last time, me on the bed and her in the chair. We decided, or she decided we should do it on video games. I really and honestly don't know, but I can't argue. I heard her stop spinning so I looked up.

"Achoo!" She sneezed. Awe... she looked like a little kitten. I felt concerned for her so I took off the grey and green fuzzy sweater I was wearing and handed it to Rima. She looked at me and smiled. Wow, I might have a heart attack every time she does that. She took it and put it on. It was really baggy on her but she wore it anyways. Rima put the hood over her head and covered her hands with the sleeves. Then she placed her hands at the bottom half of her face and began to feel the hoodie with her face and giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"It...smells like you."

I gave her a confused ? I have a smell? What does that even smell like? "Um... what do I smell like?"

"I don't know. It's like sakura's, laundry detergent and something else. I think it's your natural scent." She giggled again.

"What?" I'm so confused. I never knew I had a scent. Well, I knew what Rima smelled like; vanilla and roses, but... I smell like sakura's and laudry detergent. She laughed harder.

She climbed onto the bed, over my legs and snuggled up beside my covering her face. I looked down at her.

"You look like a kitten when you do that."

She started to purr and claw her hands like a real cat. I chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

.::TIME SKIP::.

It was at least midnight of if not past it and I was growing tired and angry at the stupid paper. I kept typing while Rima was playing with my Iphone. I yawned out loud and almost fell asleep but woke up fro the sound of Rima yelling.

"Ugh! I'm bored!"

"Rima, could you be quiet?" I said while rubbing my temples.

"Well there's nothing to do!"

"Yeah for you, but I'm doing OUR project right now so do you mind?"

"Hey, I would help but SOMEONE decided to take over the whole project!" She yelled yet again.

"Because you weren't very helpful with anything!"

"Excuse me?" Rima asked with impatience putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah ok I'm sorry I didn't know Nyan Cat was related to the topic, my bad." I rolled my eyes.

"You gave me nothing to do!"

"RIMA, YOU REFUSED TO DO ANYTHING!" I said loudly and slowly.

"SORRY WELL, I THOUGHT YOU WERE NICE ENOUGH TO LET ME NOT DO ANYTHING!"

"WELL WITH YOU YELLING ISN'T DOING SHIT!" I couldn't take it anymore. I was too stressed out to deal with someone yelling at me at the moment.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHOSE YELLING!"

"BECAUSE YOU STARTED YELLING AT ME FOR NO APPARENT REASON!" I yelled waving my arms around.

"K I'M SORRY, GOD CALM DOWN! JUST FINISH THE FRICKEN' REPORT SO I CAN LEAVE!" She screamed at me turning away from me.

"Urgh!" I held my fists, trying to control my anger.

I was about to get back to my typing and finish the damn report until I heard my phone go off. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and checked my notification.

* * *

><p><strong>Notifications<strong>

Your relationship status has been changed from "in a relationship" to "single."

* * *

><p>Just so you know, this was originally a one shot but if I put it together, its like 16 pages long...<p>

Oh and this took me FOREVER to write! It originally took 2 days but right when I was done typing everything, I pressed something and it deleted 3 of the pages -.-... THEN 30minutes later I realized I could have just pushed undo. YEUP, I couldn't be anymore retarded.

So when I get some reviews and crap, then I will put up the last chapter!

But bye for now!

.:: HK-Chan::.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! or well...part 2. I hope you've enjoyed reading my little epic failure. And sorry if the argument was stupid, even though they usually fight(referring to the show) I picture them fighting like that.

So yeah, same as always: Fluff alert & Disclaimer: ME NO OWNS!

PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! THANKS.

Enjoy :3

* * *

><p><em>RECAP<em>

"_K I'M SORRY, GOD CALM DOWN! JUST FINISH THE FRICKEN' REPORT SO I CAN LEAVE!" She screamed at me turning away from me._

"_Urgh!" I held my fists, trying to control my anger._

_I was about to get back to my typing and finish the damn report until I heard my phone go off. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and checked my notification._

_**Notifications**_

_Your relationship status has been changed from "in a relationship" to "single."_

_END OF RECAP_

I couldn't believe my eyes. She broke up with me? But why, because of our stupid argument? I felt a sting in my chest. It was something I've never felt before. It hurt a lot more than anything I've ever felt. I kept my head down when I looked up at her, not wanting her to notice; and noticed a few tears running down the side of her cheek and dropping down onto her jeans. She tried to wipe all of them away, but every time she wiped the droplets away, a fresh one would reappear and trickle down her face again. I couldn't take it anymore. Seeing her cry, and especially knowing I caused her to cry, made me feel so guilty, like the biggest jerk in the world. I felt like I should be working for Satan in Hell; no worse than that.

I shoved my laptop off my lap and walked over to Rima who was sitting in the corner behind the door in her signature ball shape position. Her face was in her hands, wiping away the tears with her tiny fingers; eyes closed. I crouched down to her level and placed a hand on hers but all she did was slap it away. So I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. She struggled and tried to get out of my grasp, but I held on tighter.

"Let go!" She kept repeating to me, her voice shaking.

She finally gave up and sobbed into my chest. I rubbed her back and put my chin on her head.

"I-I'm sorry, just please. Don't cry." I said, my voice also shaking. "Haven't I told you before? Tear's don't suit you."

She looked up at me, her eyes red, face stained and gave a small smile. I smiled back but she gazed went onto something else, her expression also changing to a happy one. She reached for my face and wiped her finger across my cheek.

"Nagihiko, you're crying." She giggled.

What? I reached over and felt my face with one hand. She was right; I am crying. I rested my forehead on hers.

"Yeah, I guess your right." I gave a tiny chuckle and kissed her soft lips gently.

* * *

><p><strong>Facebook<strong>

**News Feed**

**Nagihiko Fujisaki**

Holy Crap... That was a lot for one day.

4 minutes ago . Like . Comment

**Kanon TeamNagi Fukuda**,** Saki FutureMissFujisaki Ogawa** and 26 others like this.

* * *

><p>.::THURSDAY MORNING::.<p>

After we made up, I finished the report and she had to leave. Come to think of it last night, that was our first fight and it was over something so stupid. I shouldn't of yelled at her, she did want to help after all. And I shouldn't let my tiredness take over my body. I'm surprised. I actually cried for Rima. I've never cried like that before, and especially not when someone's watching. It might just symbolize the special place I have for her in my heart. I thought as I walked into the grounds of the school. Although, I felt like something was missing, like something was different today than all the other days. Oh...where's Rima? She's usually not late...i wonder what happened to her. Maybe's she's already in class. What if something happened to her? God, I can't even think about what I would do if something happened to her. Even if a single hair was harmed on her head, I would beat somebody up. That's just how I roll.

I'm messed up. It's a good thing I said 'what if'. I walked into the classroom and Rima was no where to be seen. I started to grow worried. Class was about to start In like less than 5 minutes and she's not here yet. Maybe she's just...late?

.::AFTER SCHOOL::.

I could not focus on school today. WHERE THE HELL IS RIMA? I barely learned anything in class; the endless list of possibilities kept crossing my mind. I walked out the doors and started my route back home. I swear if she just 'skipped' school...but probably not. Even though she hates school, work, most people, teachers, learning, etc; she wouldn't skip school. I decided not to guess anymore and just ask her. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone and texted her.

To: Rima

From: Nagihiko

_Hey where were you today? IMU 3_

I looked it over before I hit send and put the device back into my pocket. A few minutes later I got a text back.

To: Nagihiko

From: Rima

_Sorry babe, I'm sick. :/ I miss you so much right now 3 3 3_

Oh that makes sense now. I sighed in relief; glad she was okay although, concerned that she's sick. Maybe I should go visit her and see how's she's doing. Oh and give her the homework we had today. I quickly replied.

To: Rima

From: Nagihiko

_Oh are you okay? I'm stop by and visit. See you in a little bit._

I hit send and placed my phone back in its rightful place. I turned around and headed over to Rima's house. Thankfully, her house was closer. Not that I'm being lazy, but I really want to see her right now. I finally made it to the front pathway of her quaint and cozy home. I walked up to her front door. Figuring she wouldn't get up and answer the door, I grabbed the key from under the place mat that was under the door. Don't worry I'm not a creep, She told me where it was just in case or I don't know maybe she wanted to? I told her where mine was too. I'm happy that we trust each other enough to tell where our house keys are and not think we would just walk in at random or be pedophiles...

"Rima!" I hollered. I waited for a response.

"I'm here!" the sound of her faint voice coming from I'm guessing her room. I sprinted up the stairs, almost tripping along the way. I turned into her room to find a lump on her bed covered with blankets. I walked over, knelt down beside it and poked the lump.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi. Why are you hiding?" I asked with a gentle voice.

"Because."

"Because what...?" I said, poking her again.

"Because. I look ugly right now."

I stood up and lifted the covers from her reach. Rima just groaned and covered her face with her hands. I knelt back down and spoke.

"Hey can I tell you something?" I half yelled.

"No and give me my blanket back." She ordered. I simply shook my head and ignored her.

"Rima, you are beautiful; sick or not. And you will always be beautiful."

I hated it when she thought negative about herself especially if it was about her beauty. Rima is beautiful no matter what she does. Even if she's sad or crying, mad or frustrated, happy, cheerful, excited and the many other expressions she does. You, if ever had one of those times, where of those times where you think someone couldn't get anymore beautiful, where they look x1000 better without makeup wearing their hair up or sweats than all dolled up. But just when I think that about Rima, she surprises me everyday. I swear, how could someone get more beautiful every single day? Like when we just chill at her house on a Saturday, Rima couldn't look any better with just a plain t-shirt and sweat pants. Although, I don't think I've ever seen her in a dress before...Damn. She would look hot in a dress. I picture her in a black strapless-

Woah, hold up. Ikuto's rubbing off on me. Y-Yeah its gotta be Ikuto...Right?

She slowly and cautiously lifted her hands from her face and glanced up at me. I smiled down at her. Then Rima suddenly got up from the bed and walked out of the room. I gave her a confused face when she stopped at the door and turned her head around.

"Hey, I'm actually feeling a little better now. Let's go do something." She winked. I followed her all the way down the steps and down to the basement. Her house was so quiet without her parents bickering. My heart started to beat a little faster than usual. I wonder what she meant by 'something'. God I hope she just means...wait what am I thinking? Rima isn't as perverted as Ikuto...right? It was like all the blood I had in my body rose to my cheeks from the many thoughts I had to what she meant.

We walked into the living room basement and I sat on the couch while she when to turn on the TV. There wasn't much in her basement. The walls were colored a beige-white color and had carpeted flooring. She had two couches, a wooden book shelf filled with books, movies, board games and other things. She also had a lamp for some reason; it didn't do much since she had ceiling lights. Her house was pretty normal in my opinion.

"What movie do you want to watch Nagihiko?"

"..."

"Nagihiko?"

"..."

"Uh...Nagihiko?" She tried waving her hand in front of my face; but sadly, no luck.

"..."

"NAGIHIKO!"

I couldn't hear her over my daze. I finally heard her after the third time she said my name. I almost fell off the couch because of how much she startled me. Rima's voice rang through the house, and I wouldn't be surprised if it rang through all of Japan.

"Wherewhatwho?"

"Hey Nagi! Welcome back to earth!" She said sarcastically.

"Aha, very funny."

"So..."

"So what?"

"What movie?"

"Oh...it's what ever with me."

.::TIME SKIP::.

So we ended up watching some chick flick. It was funny of course, but it was kind of sappy. Whatever, it was Rima's choice. I was half asleep with Rima lying down and resting her head on my lap, until she spoke up.

"Hey um...I wanted to ask you something but I didn't know how..."She trialed off.

"So um, how come you've been acting different lately? B-But not bad different! I mean, I-I don't mind it but, like...i just want to know why."She stuttered while getting up and sitting beside me. My eyes widened. How was I supposed to explain this without sounding so corny?

"I-I wanted...to show you how much..." I trailed off, hesitating to say what I was about to say next. "H-how much I loved you." I could feel the blush creep to my cheeks, but tried to hold it back. I looked at Rima who sat still, completely astonished. This was actually the first time I ever said that to her, so it felt a little weird saying it.

"R-Really?" She asked keeping her gaze far from mine. I scratched the back of my head.

"Uh...yeah. And I saw your status on Monday and I wanted to become the boyfriend...you...wanted my to be." I said with hesitation. God, that could sound any cornier than it did already. I mentally slapped myself. Then suddenly I felt something wrap around my neck and waist. Rima pounced on me then started to lick and kiss all over my neck. The feeling of her tongue gliding across my skin made me shiver.

"R-Rima?" She ignored me and kept going, trying to find my weak spot. I gasped.

"...Rima." I moaned, unconsciously wrapping my arms around her waist. I felt her smile then go from my neck to my lips, pressing hard. Her tongue slip into my mouth and explore every each of my mouth. I moaned louder and glided my tongue against hers. We played with others tongues, fighting for dominance. I pushed her down onto the couch and entwined my fingers in her long curly, golden locks. Rima was the first one to pull away, panting for air.

"My way of showing you how much I love you." She whispered into my ear and placed her lips on mine again but I pulled away after a few seconds.

"Achoo!".

Crap.

* * *

><p><strong>Facebook<strong>

**News Feed**

**Nagihiko Fujisaki**

So I guess I'm sick...thanks to her -_-" _**- with **_**Rima IceQueen Mashiro**

6 minutes ago . Like . Comment

**Kirishima Fuuyuki **and 12 others like this.

* * *

><p>There's really no plot but I just wanted to do one based on this because I saw a status on Facebook. XD aha... And sorry I didn't do all of the points, it would be too repetitive if I did every single one. Plus, some of them I figured Nagi already did unconsciously.<p>

Oh thank you so much for the reviews on "It's Complicated." If you asked any of my friends, I'm pretty sure I annoyed the hell out of all of them with my non-stop giggling and jumping around. Even though there were only like 3 of them, it made my life. :P But unfortunately, I'm discontinuing that. I'm going to stick to ones hots for now just until I'm confident with my writing. Oh and I'm currently working on 2 more one shots so stay tuned! ...maybe. Please?

Do I even need to ask?

.::BYE:) ~HK::.


	3. Chapter 3Note

Holas! Cassy here. So…yeah. I think I confused everybody.

A Real Boyfriend is complete now. I don't have anything else for it.

Sorry about that but I already have my next one-shot started, its sort of a drabble but ill try to make it longer!

SORRY AGAIN! I would give you guys a sneak peek but I'm on my brothers computer and I'm going to be late for school… sorry

So until next time?

~HK-Chan


End file.
